Pete Walker
Pete Walker was portrayed by William Bassett. Biography Pete Walker was a mobster who ran a vice racket and prostitution ring. In 1982, Pete kidnapped Mary Williams. He attempted to kill Carl Williams, Paul Williams and Andy Richards. Tony DiSalvo was a mobster who worked for Pete. After nearly taking down ring leader Pete's underground business, he was on to Carl and framed him which lead to Carl's suspension from the police force. Frank Lewis believed Carl's case was related to Genoa City Police Department corruption and asked Paul to investigate the mob. Paul staged a falling-out with his family and went undercover. He and Andy got a job with Tony at The Golden Touch bar, headquarters for Walker's prostitution ring. Paul met Cindy Lake and befriended her hoping to expose another prostitute, Pam Warren, of framing his dad. In 1983, Jazz Jackson was a hit man for Pete and Tony. Paul and Cindy fell in love. She urged him to leave town when Pete took out a contract on him but Paul got the big boss to free Cindy from the ring and promised they'd spend quality time together when this was all over. Walker ordered Paul to kill Pam so he took her to the Williams' home to hide. She saw how she'd destroyed the family's happiness and agreed to talk. Pam was taken into protective custody but, when Paul was unable to prove he'd killed Pam, Pete ordered his death right then and there. Kevin Bancroft's mother, Allison Bancroft, talked Leroy (who owned The Bayou) into asking Nikki Newman to come back and strip for one show to help him get money to pay Pete. Nikki agreed but only if no one said anything to Kevin. Allison went straight to Kevin and told him Nikki was at the bar. He went there with Victoria Newman (then an infant), saw Nikki and left immediately. Walker told Leroy he needed to make a tape of Nikki stripping or die so he set up a hidden camera to tape her. With the syndicate ready to rub Paul out, he received a call asking him to identify Pam's body. He was shocked she was dead but the syndicate welcomed him as a member of the “family.” While Paul was being praised for his good work, DiSalvo stewed. Paul was worried Cindy might meet the same fate as Pam but she refused to leave town. She didn't see Paul for a few days and sent out feelers but Walker wasn't interested in nosy broads checking up on his people. Frank was critically wounded while on duty and in a coma. He came out of it only to have a heart attack and slip back into it. Stuart Brooks wrote an editorial about Paul's mob connections. Cindy was put back to work as a prostitute and Walker got someone classier for Paul to date. Paul's mother was kidnapped by the syndicate. Carl negotiated a deal (Mary for Paul). Alex Morgan (a crooked cop) and Pete killed each other as Mary was rescued and reunited with Paul and Carl. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s